


Video #8 - That's So Sad... F.R.I.D.A.Y. Play Despacito

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Sam/Bucky/Peter sibling vibes, Shenanigans, i don't know what to say they just click well, just all kinds of ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Peter starts something he can't finish. A meme.





	Video #8 - That's So Sad... F.R.I.D.A.Y. Play Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> *** credit to whoever started this meme, you're a blessing.*** 
> 
> i know these are silly but i really hope you guys actually like them. Cuz i love writing all this silly shit for these humans. <3

The screen lights up and shows Sam, Bucky, and Peter sitting on the couch. All facing the camera, they wave in unison and all glance at each other because of it.

“So today’s video is a work of art. Not because it’s good, necessarily.” Sam said.

“Because god knows that our videos are never good. Not really. You guys just like them cuz we’re assholes.” Bucky said, shrugging when Sam frowned at him. Peter laughed and tried to turn it into a cough when Sam frowned at him.

“As I was saying, this video was… a lot of work. A lot of work went into getting all these shots together.” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah and by _that_ he means I hacked into F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s video banks and then Peter cut and edited and did fancy shit to get them all together nicely.” Bucky explained, Peter snorted again and avoided Sam’s glare by glaring at Bucky too. Bucky raised his eyebrows at Peter and he looked into his lap.

“You just can’t let the magic of mystery be there can you? Just gotta tell everyone everything all the time huh?” Sam asked, shaking his head. Bucky smiled and shrugged again.

“It makes you grumpy. That’s why he does it.” Peter said, smiling at Sam and then flinching when Bucky elbowed him in the ribs.

“Oh I know. I am well aware of his assholish ways. Now, ” Sam said, his frown increasing as he glared at Bucky for a moment longer,

“Can we get on with this?” he asked, his hand motioning to the camera. Bucky lifted his hands in mock surrender and motioned for Sam to continue. Sam huffed and looked back to the camera, pouting.

“Oh forget it, this video took forever to make because we had to steal footage from F.R.I.D.A.Y. and mash it all together. Enjoy!” Sam said, and began reaching for the camera.

“All the footage was taken over a few months! Just so you know how long its been going on - aah!!!” Peter said in a rush, peaking over Sam’s shoulder, yelling when Bucky pulled him backwards off of Sam. Sam’s eyes rolled before the screen went black.

~***~

The camera angle is higher than normal, clearly taken from a camera in Tony’s lab. Tony is testing new parts for a suit, Peter is sitting at one of the desks, watching and taking notes. Tony attempts to power up one of the new thrusters and flies backwards. Peter jumps a little at the noise but only reacts by writing something in his notes. Tony stands up, unharmed, and brushes himself off. He huffs, says a few choice words and stomps back to the testing area.

“Okay. Next test. Half power.” He says. Peter nods and looks on expectantly.

Tony nods back and the thruster fires again, he almost has it, it’s stable for a good five seconds and then he spins quickly to the left and lands roughly on one of the safety mats Pepper had made him put in the lab. He groans loudly. Peter scribbles in his notebook.

“Aww Mr. Stark, that’s so sad, F.R.I.D.A.Y. play Despacito.” He says, no hesitation, it just comes out. His eyes go wide and he looks up at Tony as the song beings to play. Tony’s head pop’s up over the edge of the mat, eyes full of confusion.

“Peter what the fu-“ he starts to ask, but Peter is gone. A swirl of notes fluttering to the ground near the desk where he’d been sitting. Tony stares up at the ceiling speakers for a moment before shrugging and walking back to the test area, his hips swaying a little with the music before he fires the thruster, once again flying through the air and landing on a mat.

~***~

“I don’t know.” Steve says, hesitation coloring his features as the camera zooms in close and then pulls back.

“Un uh, none of that. Me and Buck and Pete did ours,” the camera moved to left to show Bucky with sharpie all over his face, a beautiful French mustache adorning his lip. And Peter, a chunk of hair missing from the side of his head like he’d been attacked by sheers. It had, in fact, been Bucky, with a _pair_ of sheers, and it had been retribution for the sharpie. Both of them were smiling brightly, they waved at the camera and it moved back to Steve.

He was standing at the edge of a field, nothing in view but nature.

“Now it’s your turn.” Sam said.

“Why do I have to throw my shield though?” Steve asked, almost whined.

“Because that’s the dare man. That’s how dares work.” Sam explained.

“It wasn’t just a dare.” Bucky said, the camera moved back to him and Peter, both of them grinning mischievously.

“I think you’ll find it was a _triple dog dare_. Which means you have to.” Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest and clearly trying not to laugh.

“Oh I have to? Is that what it means?” Steve asked, mocking their tone.

“Yes.” They both said, straight faced. The camera moved from them, to Steve, back to them, back to Steve, back to them, and back to Steve again before he groaned and shook himself like he was psyching himself up.

“We’re good, right Pete?” Sam asked, moving the camera back to Peter. The boy put his hand above his eyes and squinted across the field.

“Yeah should be. I mean there’s a real old looking car way wayyyy out there. But like…what are the odds he hits that?” Peter asked, shrugging and smiling into the camera. Bucky raised his eyebrows and smiled too before the camera moved back to Steve, he was staring at the two of them.

“I hate you guys.” He said, the camera shook as all three of them laughed at him.

“Just do it ya big baby.” Sam said.

“I am. Give me some space.” Steve said, Bucky, Peter, and Sam moved to the side. Steve took a few steps back and then ran a few steps forward, putting all his weight behind his throw, yelling as he flung his shield into the field as hard as he could. Peter and Bucky moved to stand next to Steve, all of the staring out into the field.

“What if it does it the car?” Steve asked, sounding worried.

“Maybe it’ll hit it just right an bounce right back to you.” Peter said, his voice sounding so genuine until he and Bucky snorted with laughter. The camera shook as Sam laughed with them. Sam moved to the side again so he could see all three of their faces.

“What if it hits the car, and bounces somewhere else? And like…kills someone’s cat?” Bucky asked, his voice rough. Peter and Steve’s heads both turned to him slowly.

“That was so dark man.” Peter said, looking horrified. Steve just rolled his eyes and looked back out into the field.

“Can you see anything Peter?”

He squinted.

“Ummm, I can see the car still. You’re shields real hard to see when it’s flying through the air.”

“A lot of things are hard to see when they’re flying through the air.” Bucky said.

“Like?” Sam prompted.

“Golf balls.” Bucky said.

“Small birds.” Peter said.

“Peter, if you throw him hard enough.”

“Bucky’s arm, if you rip it off.”

“Peter’s di-“

“HEY!”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!”

“Well what WERE you gonna say??”

“I was gonna say your dignity when you’re talking to a girl.”

“Oh, well that’s better I guess but hey! Still not nice.” Peter frowned.

“Yeah. Sorry kid.” Bucky elbowed him gently in the ribs. Steve looked at them.

“Did you just _apologize_?”

“Yeah? I do that. Sometimes.” Bucky said, shrugging.

“You have never apologized to me the entire time I’ve known you!” Steve shouted, throwing his hands up.

“Maybe he’s turning over a new leaf.” Peter suggested.

“Maybe he likes the kid better than you.” Sam suggested, they all looked at him, Steve and Bucky burst out laughing, Peter huffed.

“Hey wait, did you hear that?” Peter asked, they all stared off into the field again.

“Uh oh.” Peter whispered.

There was loud metal clang, and then the sound of far off breaking glass. Peter turned to look at the camera, he mouthed, ‘he hit the car’, and then bit his lip to stop himself laughing. Sam snorted behind the camera and zoomed in on Bucky pulling his phone of his pocket. He brought the phone up to speaking range and looked Steve dead in the eye.

“That’s so sad… F.R.I.D.A.Y. play Despacito.”

The music started and Steve punched him in the face.

~***~

The living room is empty, the camera in the corner recording only an empty couch. Until Clint walks into view, hair sleep ruffled, feet dragging, he groans softly and rubs at his eyes.

“Mr. Barton.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice says.

“It appears you’ve forgotten something.”

Clint looks up at the sound of her voice and then back down at himself when her words register.

“Aw pants.”

“Would you like me to play Despacito for you sir?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice asks. Clint’s head snaps up.

“What the fuck? No. No I would not.” He says, his voice grumpy.

He shakes his head and turns back the way he’d come. His feet still dragging over the carpet.

“Fucking Parker.” He mutters as he walks off screen.

~***~

“Are you ready for this shit? It’s so fucking cool.” Bucky says, looking into the camera as he gets it sat down on the counter. The camera shakes as he sets it down and shows Thor waiting patiently for him.  

Thor nodded and Bucky handed him something.

 “That’s a popcorn kernel for those of you who can’t see at home.” Bucky explained and moved to the side a bit so the camera was only on Thor.

The kernel sat in Thor’s palm, doing nothing, until lightning rolled over his skin. The beautiful white lines moving up and around his hand like waves on a stormy sea. The white lightning hit the kernel twice and then it popped up out of his hand. It flew into the air and Thor caught in his mouth, laughing heartily as Bucky looked on in awe.

“How fucking cool is that? You should see him do the jiffy pop thingies it’s so-“ Bucky cut off, his eyes looking over the camera at the kitchen doorway. Both Thor and Bucky were looking that way now, Bucky reached for the camera and turned it to show what they’d been looking at.

Peter was shuffling into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in all different directions, hello kitty pajama pants dragging the floor. He rubbed at his eyes and made his way to the freezer, he rummaged around until he found what he wanted. Then pulled a box of raspberry toaster strudels out and dropped it on the floor. He sighed sleepily and picked it up, tossing it onto the counter as he shuffled to the silverware drawer.

Peter dropped his knife twice before he made it back toward the toaster. It took him three tries to get the pastries out of the plastic and he finally got them into the toaster with a pleased little sound. As he stood waiting for them to pop back up the camera moved to look at Thor and Bucky, both of whom where standing silently, watching Peter struggled to get his breakfast together. The camera moved back to Peter, shaking a little as Bucky spun it on the counter.

Peter dropped his knife again when the toaster popped up. He then struggled for about a minute with the icing packet. Getting at least two pieces of plastic stuck on his tongue, apparently almost choking one if the sounds he was making where anything to go by. Bucky and Thor stood back silently. Peter finally managed to spread the frosting, set his knife gently in the sink, and pick up his plate to move to the table when Sam walked in.

“Do I smell toaster strudels?”

Peter’s entire body flinched. His hands flailed. His plate fell forward, the strudels falling to the floor with a sad flop. His hands fell to his sides as he stared down at them.

“That’s so sad,” Thor’s voice said from behind the camera, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., play Despacito.”

Peter gave the off-camera Thor a death glare as the song started. There was a strangled noise as Bucky dove for the camera, it spun so fast that it fell to the floor.

The screen flashed black for a moment and then came back with a static-y sound, the view blurry as it swung around in Bucky’s hand, Sam and Bucky’s laughter the only sound audible over the static. The crackling faded and the laughter increased. The camera finally settling on the counter again, showing Sam and Bucky doubled over, red faced. Sam reached out and moved the camera, turned it toward Thor, he was standing there looking at Peter, the biggest smile on his face. The camera turned again, to show Peter. He glared into the camera as Sam and Bucky’s howling laughter filled the air and the screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading you guys!!! with all the new post guidelines on tumblr i may be moving somewhere else, so those of you who get linked to here from there, stay tuned, i'll make sure to update if i find a new place to post besides there! I'll be posting here always too though so no worries about that! again thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed the sillyness! love you guys! <3


End file.
